Ex amiga con derechos
by Ishiro Shizuka
Summary: Nuestro trato fue nunca enamorarnos y mírenme ahora... con la sonrisa más tonta del mundo mientras veo como duerme... ES UN Rfem!27 XD... ESTA PAREJA ES UNA DE MIS FAVORITAS JUNTO CON EL 1827 PERO SE ME ESTA DANDO POR ESCRIBIR ESTA :3
1. Ex amiga con derechos

**Hola aqui nuevamente... trayendo mi tercer oneshot... REEDITADO :3**

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece sino habria YAOI!

**Disfrutenlo X3**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Ex amiga con derechos**

**.**

Nuestro trato fue nunca enamorarnos y mírenme ahora... con la sonrisa más tonta del mundo mientras veo como duerme... las personas no pueden imaginarse como duele esto... tenerlo y a la vez no... Porque no somos más que eso... lo amo tanto...

No puedo evitar llorar mientras me levanto, alejándome de su calor... pero me harte de esta situación… él está enamorado de alguien más… y quiero que sea feliz… y si lo es con alguien que no soy yo… ya no puedo hacer nada…

Estoy vestida nuevamente y volteo a verte una última vez, no puedo evitar seguir llorando… me limpio las lagrimas y respiro hondo tratando de calmarme. Gracias a dios lo logro… pero ese tiempo que desperdicie en eso y no en irme cae sobre mí…

**Ya te estás yendo tan temprano...** escucho a mis espaldas. No puedo evitar maldecir mi suerte.

**Tengo cosas que hacer.** Le contesto mas en ningún momento volteo a verle… nuevamente estoy llorando.

**¿Qué sucede? Tu voz se oye rara.** escucho el crujir de la cama por sus movimientos.

**Nada. Estoy bien… solo… me encuentro algo cansada.** susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me oiga.

**¿Segura?** asiento, sé que me está observando.

**Me voy.** reitero mientras salgo por la puerta.

**¿Nos vemos más tarde?** pregunta como si nada antes de que cierre la puerta. "No". Deseo decirle.

Cierro sin poder decir algo.

Mientras bajo al lobby del hotel tecleo algo en mi celular. Leo lo que acabo escribí y envío el mensaje mientras salgo por las puertas del hotel. Sonrió porque esta será la última vez que vaya a su apartamento.

Tomo un taxi y me marcho a mi hogar, recordando cada palabra del mensaje que le envié.

_No puedo seguir con esto y lo siento._  
_Me enamoré cuando me dijiste que no lo hiciera, por eso te digo adiós._  
_Atte. Tu ex amiga con derechos._

Porque me metí en algo que creía podía controlar termine perdiendo en más de un sentido.

.

* * *

Eso es todo por esta vez... y quiero agradecer a:

**nekoyanet**

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**

**Tochimpo**

**Nezu'K**

Gracias por ser las primeras en comentarme *3*...

Esta demostrado que dejar un review no mata y hace que la autora tenga mejores ideas X3

bye by


	2. Siempre la misma

**Hola minna… trayendo aquí conmigo un segundo capítulo… sin duda esto es inesperado así que sin más preámbulos…**

**Disfrutenlo X3**

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece sino habría YAOI! O Tsuna seria mujer… XD

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Siempre la misma**

**.**

Recuerdo el dia en que empezó todo esto.

Fue un viernes como cualquier otro en que salía del trabajo... ella estaba esperándome en la entrada con aquel vestido de tirantes naranja que me encantaba. Habíamos quedado en que me buscara para ir juntos a una bar que se había estrenado cerca, nos reuniríamos con los demás allí a tomar algo...

Flash Back

**No estoy segura de esto.** Le escuche murmurar mientras en su rostro se plasmaba una cara de angustia.

**No vamos a la guerra Tsuna... solo iremos a tomar unas copas... eso **_**no**_** matara a nadie.** Le digo haciéndole notar que la escuche mas ya no grita del susto como cuando recién nos conocimos. Me voltea a ver con la mirada ensombrecida... le sonrió y ella voltea la mirada al frente mientras suelta un suspiro. Sé porque esta así.

**¿Qué no matara a nadie? Acaso no recuerdas que paso la última vez que fuimos a un bar a tomarnos "unas copitas".** Me pregunta a lo que solo agrando más mi sonrisa. **Destruyeron todo el local Reborn... y no contemos la pobre gente que salió herida por las discusiones que tuvieron Hayato y Onii-san. Menos mal que Chrome se llevo a Mukuro y Hibari-san a las dos copas cayó desmayado que si no...** otro suspiro sale de sus labios.

**No te preocupes, esta vez no pasara nada. Te lo aseguro.** Ella voltea a verme una vez más antes de detenernos frente a la entrada del bar. "Ojala" Pienso en lo que entramos.

Me dolía horriblemente la cabeza... hacia tiempo desde que no tenias una resaca de tal magnitud...

_Sera mejor darme una ducha_, pienso en lo que trato de levantarme pero siento un peso extra sobre mi y cuando veo de que se trataba... juraba que podía ver a Iemitsu parado a lado mío apuntándome con un revólver, y es que tener a su adorada niña cubierta por una sábana que apenas y podía tapar su desnudez era cavar mi propia tumba si es que este se llegaba a enterar... pero tal y como vino ese pensamiento fue reemplazado por otro mucho mejor...

Había hecho suya a Tsuna... algo que deseaba hacer desde que la conoció y más cuando ella en una ocasión ebria le confesó que era virgen... mas no recordaba lo que había pasado anoche...

Algo importante y no tenía idea de nada... irónico que en el mejor momento su cerebro le haga por hacer eso y es que nunca antes le paso... siempre... contrario a lo que los demás creían recordaba todo... aun ebrio...

Tuve que salir de mi ensimismamiento al sentir a Dame-Tsuna moverse sobre mi pecho...

**Mmmm... edsf comjdo...** le escucho balbucear mientras levanta su mirada y me sonríe, no puedo evitar corresponderle ese gesto mientras noto como se acomoda nuevamente en mis brazos para dormir pero sé que esto no durara mucho… así que en...

3... 2... 1...

**¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...!** Gritó mientras se alejaba de mí rápidamente. La forma en cómo sostenía aquella pieza de tela contra su cuerpo me pareció encantadora. **¿p-p-po-por que...**

**Dame-Tsuna... en serio no sabes porque estamos en esta situación...** le digo tratando de irritarle y veo mi logro al verle fruncir el ceño.

**Sé que... nosotros... mmmmmmm...** El sonrojo que adorno su rostro me hizo querer tomarle nuevamente pero no lo creí conveniente... ahora...

**¿Cómo paso?** Le escucho susurrar.

**No lo sé.** Contesté sinceramente mientras me siento al borde de la cama.

**Yo... esto... **Balbucea...

**¿Quieres que probemos de nuevo?** No sé como eso salió de mi boca pero lo dejo pasar.

**¿Qué?** Me pregunta incrédula ante mis palabras. **Pero nosotros...**

**Sin compromisos Tsuna... solo **_**sana**_** diversión...** Le propongo aunque por alguna razón aquello me causa un mal sabor de boca. "_Sin compromisos"_ siempre fue así pero con ella es diferente.

**Bueno... yo...**

**No tienes nada que perder... ¿o sí?** Insisto mientras veo como niega con la cabeza. **Entonces... ¿aceptas?** Se nota en tus muecas que no estás segura... no importa, pienso en lo que le doy la espalda... era obvio desde un principio que no...

.

_**Acepto.**_

_**.**_

Es la primera vez que algo me sorprende tanto y lo hubieses notado si estuvieses delante mío. Volteo a verle una vez salí del shock con una sonrisa hambrienta. Veo como su cuerpo se estremece ante esto. Me encanta.

**Comencemos.** Susurro antes de abalanzarme encima suyo.

Y es que desde hace tiempo deseo hacer esto.

.

* * *

.

Después de aquello poco a poco las cosas comenzaron cambiar. Tsuna y yo compartíamos la mayor parte del tiempo como una... _¿pareja?_ No sabría decir si eso exactamente pero a mi parecer desde hace tiempo habíamos dejado de ser solamente amantes y creí que ella también lo había notado pero la muy Dame como siempre saca sus propias conclusiones sin percibir lo que pasa a su alrededor...

Esa estúpida nunca cambiara... y lo prefiero así...

_._

_Me enamoré cuando me dijiste que no lo hiciera, por eso te digo adiós._

_._

Le enseñare de una vez que conmigo no se juega...

**Prepárate Dame-Tsuna porque de esta no te salva nadie...**

**.**

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui por hoy, quiero agradecer a:

**Alex**: traje lo que me pedias, ojala te guste :3

**cataKHR4851**

Gracias por comentarme *3*...

Esta demostrado que dejar un review no mata y hace que la autora tenga mejores ideas X3

bye by


	3. El veneno de una mujer despechada

**Hola minna… siento al demora pero es que estaba bloqueda y cuando me venia algo me parecia malo de escribir... pero al fin lo logre y traigo el tercer capitulo en donde habra la espectacular aparicion de Bianchi XD asi que sin mas... **

**Disfrutenlo X3**

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece sino habría YAOI! O Tsuna seria mujer… XD

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**El veneno de una mujer despechada**

**.**

Ocurrió una semana antes de que tomara la decisión de alejarme de Reborn, era un día habitual en la guardería en la que trabajaba o eso creí hasta que entré al establecimiento y la directora me dijo que alguien vino a verme. Estaba confundida porque nadie a parte de Reborn sabía donde trabajaba, y no podía ser él porque acababa de venir de su apartamento.

Le agradecí a Kurosaki-san por avisarme, avance con intenciones de encarar a quien fuera pero tenía el presentimiento de que fuera quien fuera yo saldría lastimada y esa sensación solo aumentó cuando mi jefa me informo que se trataba de una mujer.

Caminé hasta detenerme frente a la puerta de la oficina que usábamos Kurosaki-san y los demás cuando organizábamos las cosas en la guardería. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta y observar de quien se trataba.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa de verla nuevamente.

¿Qué no se suponía que ella se había ido a Italia?

**Sawada Tsunayuki... tiempo sin vernos... **No podía hablar, aun me negaba a creer que ella estuviera nuevamente aquí en Namimori. **Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones Tsuna. **Dijo la pelirroja mientras avanzaba hacia mí, yo solo retrocedía a cada paso que daba por puro instinto.

Entonces si era real después de todo. Este miedo que sentía era igual que en el pasado.

**Bianchi... **Susurré aterrada, y es que desde que nos conocimos ella siempre trataba de hacerme daño... sea física o emocionalmente, algo que Reborn notó después de que ella tratara de matarme. Aunque esto él nunca lo supo.

**Después de todo si me recuerdas Tsuna... no sabes cuánto me alegra verte nuevamente...** El sarcasmo con el que hablaba era más que notorio. Tenía miedo.

**¿Qué haces aquí? **Pregunté una vez logre calmarme un poco. La sonrisa que me dirigió provoco que una ola de frío recorriera mi espalda. Ella planeaba algo.

**Nada en especial... solo venia a ver qué tal te iba con mi querido Reborn. **Dijo tranquilamente pero en sus ojos veía lo contrario. Ella deseaba hacerme daño y esta vez sí tenía razones de alguna manera. Estaba con Reborn... y eso era imperdonable para ella. No serviría de nada explicarle las cosas y tampoco tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando supo que era cercana a Reborn se acerco a mí diciendo que quería ser mi amiga y yo ingenua le creí hasta que un día enojada me amenazo con que no me acercara más a él o si no me arrepentiría toda mi vida. No le hice caso y allí comenzaron sus acosos, la única que se entero de esto fue Chrome quien me juro nunca decirle a nadie. Ella me ayudo cuando estaba al borde del abismo.

**Me va bien. ** Susurré recordando que ya no era la Tsuna de hace dos años. Me miro con odio y luego sonrió burlona.

**Es obvio que te tiene que ir bien... **susurró mirándome burlona. **Reborn es un maestro en la cama... ¿verdad? ** La vi sorprendida y ella se rió aterradoramente. **No me digas que te creíste especial... ¡por Kami que eres una estúpida! **Su risa solo se hizo más siniestra. **No eres la primera ni la ultima en su cama Tsuna... no... no puede ser... acaso tu... **Dolía porque no tenía con que negar aquello, pues era verdad. ** Acaso... ¿Te enamoraste? ** Dijo burlándose de mi expresión de dolor.

Comencé a llorar mas no me di cuenta hasta que Bianchi de acercó a mí y limpio mis lagrimas con cruel tranquilidad.

**El nunca te vera como algo más que una simple compañía nocturna. Y lo sabes... **Susurró como tratando de calmarme pero eso no era lo que quería y lo sabía. La mire a los ojos como preguntándole por qué me hacia esto... al parecer entendió mi silenciosa pregunta. **Te ahorro la humillación querida. ** Dijo venenosa. ** Y para que entiendas de una vez que Reborn es mío**. Siseo amenazante mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a mi cuello. **No te quiero hacer daño de nuevo Tsuna... ** Mentía, eso era lo que más deseaba. **Además no te has dado cuenta... Reborn parece estar interesado en alguien, y por supuesto no podrías ser tú. Dime... que persona cuerda se fijaría en ti... en Dame-Tsuna. Solo otro inútil lo haría y eso, porque tendría una mala autoestima. **Solo podía llorar, no sabía que contestar ante lo que me decía.

Una parte mi, que creía había desaparecido, decía que tenía razón que nadie se fijaría mi... mucho menos alguien como Reborn pero si eso era verdad... porque estar conmigo y no con otra... si había tantas mujeres que deseaban estar con él y eran mucho más bonitas que yo... ¿Por qué a ella precisamente le pidió ser amigos con derechos?

Tal vez sea porque deje de llorar o porque se notaba las dudas que me invadían sobre las palabras de Bianchi, que ella apretó el agarre de mi cuello.

**El nunca estará contigo. Entiéndelo de una vez. Si te quisiera nunca te hubiera pedido tener sexo casual. El está enamorado de alguien más y te usa solo como su reemplazo. **Esas últimas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. ¿Reemplazo? Eso era lo que era para Reborn, solo el reemplazo de a quien en verdad quería.

**¿Por qué me dices todo esto?** Le preguntó confundida y cansada de todo esto. **¿Qué ganas haciéndome daño si no soy nada para Reborn? **Vuelvo preguntar decidida liberándome del agarre de mi cuello. **¡No es mi culpa que él no se fije en ti! ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí! ¿Por qué regresaste de Italia? **Grité molesta. Bianchi se alejo unos pasos por mi abrupta reacción pero luego se acerco amenazadoramente pero ya no mas... no mas...

Dejaría de ser Dame-Tsuna por una vez en mi vida. ¡Por qué no permitiría que la media hermana de Hayato le volviera a lastimar! ¡Jamás iba a volver a hacerlo! ¡No se lo permitiría!

**Aléjate... **susurré mientras le veía fijamente. Me vio burlona. **Aléjate Bianchi, no me hagas hacer algo que te lastime.** Advertí dando un paso al frente. Rió ante lo que dije.

**A mí me amenazas Dame-Tsuna. **Siseo amenazante.

**Aléjate o si no... **Ella me miró burlona. "¿O si no qué?" Le escucho preguntarme. **¡Le contare a Reborn y a Hayato todo lo me has hecho! **Grite mientras veía como ella palidecía. Era cierto que Reborn no amaba a Bianchi pero le tenía cierto aprecio como amiga y estaba Gokudera que apenas confiaba en su hermana, si ella les contaba la verdad ellos terminarían odiando a Bianchi. Y porque lo sabía era que se alejó de mí. **Vete Bianchi. **Susurré. **Deja ese absurdo amor por Reborn, solo te lastima y te hace hacer daño a los demás. **Digo mirándola los ojos.** Regresa a Italia y se feliz allí. **Ella me observó fijamente unos instantes antes de suspirar.

**El no me amara nunca, lo sé pero también ten presente que jamás te corresponderá Tsuna... el está enamorado de alguien mas... se le nota en su forma de actuar... tu solo eres un estorbo entre él y esa persona especial.** Me dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida. ** Si lo amas de verdad... déjale ir...**

Me quede un buen rato observando el lugar por donde se marchó.

Ella en parte tenía razón.

.

* * *

.

Era la segunda caja de pañuelos que usaba de tanto llorar... agradecía que hoy tenia libre porque no podía presentarme así delante de los niños. No debí recordar lo que paso con Bianchi. Eso solo me deprimió más. Decidí dormirme un rato pero el sonido del timbre me lo impidió, trate de ignorarlo pero quien fuese el que tocaba era una bestia. Me estaba fastidiando el constante sonidito de la entrada.

Me limpie los residuos de lagrimas de la cara y fue a ver quién era el subnormal que llamaba a la puerta de esa manera. Quien fuera iba a escuchar unas cosas. No importaba si mi ropa fuera solo un pequeño short de pijama y un bibidi solo deseaba descargar esto que sentía con alguien. Por eso abrí la puerta con violencia lista para proferir algunas barbaridades que al instante murieron en mi boca y es que no podía ser cierto.

Eso era una cruel broma del destino.

**¿R-Re-Reborn?**

Susurré confundida y algo asustada por la forma en que me veía.

**Es hora de resolver algunos asuntos Dame-Tsuna... **Dijo sonriendo de una manera que hizo saber a Tsuna que de esta con suerte y salía con vida o caminando. _¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí?_ Lloró mentalmente mientras el azabache entraba y se iba cerrando la puerta con lentitud.

Definitivamente alguien la odiaba allí arriba.

.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui por hoy, quiero agradecer a:

**kathsuriel04: **gracias y no te preocupes no lo abandonare... pero talvez me demore en actualizar el siguiente capitulo...

**yoss natsuki: **graciasssssss! me alegra saber que el fic te gustara tanto a pesar que no eres de las que lee R27.

** .05: **me alegro mucho que te haya gustado iveth-chan :3

**cataKHR4851: **arigatou */*

**Marhaya: **gracias por tu comentario y me gusta mucho que la hayas leido tres veces... me emociono... y si, me parecieron interesantes tus historias pero continuala me muero de las ganas de ver que le pasa a Tsuna. *3*

**Nezu'K: **eres un amor, gracias por comentar la historia lu-chan... te amodorro 3/

Gracias por comentarme *3*...

Esta demostrado que dejar un review no mata y hace que la autora tenga mejores ideas X3

bye by


	4. Nadie dijo que era fácil

**Hola minna… siento la gran demora pero es que estaba bloqueda y no sabia que escribir... pero eso ya no importa (dice mientras se esconde tras un mesa volteada) aki traigo el capitulo cuatro asi que sin mas demora...**

**Disfrutenlo X3**

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece sino habría YAOI! O Tsuna seria mujer… XD

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **

**Nadie dijo que era fácil**

**.**

Sin duda alguna alguien la odiaba allí arriba o el mismo Kami-sama conspiraba en su contra porque era un castigo mandado del cielo que precisamente de todos los que pudieron aparecer por esa puerta tuviera que ser Reborn. _¿Acaso en mi vida pasada fui una mafiosa? Porque si no es así... que hice para merecer esto. _Pensaba mientras en lo que en lo más oscuro de mi mente lloraba miserable y patéticamente.

**No pareces feliz de verme Dame-Tsuna. ** Las palabras de Reborn me sacaron del shock. Y se me ocurrió lo más inteligente que podía hacer en ese momento... correr. Desgraciadamente él se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer y me sujeto con rapidez de la muñeca antes de empujarme contra la pared.

Forcejee tratando de liberarme de mas no conseguía nada. Comenzaba a lastimarme.

Abrí los ojos que sin darme cuenta había cerrado todo este tiempo y levanté la mirada tratando de encararle pero la expresión de Reborn me hizo sentir extraña. Me miraba con suma seriedad y algo de... ¿tristeza?

**¿Reborn?** Susurré confundida por cómo me miraba.

.

* * *

.

Estaba confundida y sabía el porqué, y es que hasta ahora ella nunca había visto esta faceta mía además esta que quiso huir de mí. Por alguna razón eso me hizo sentir una desagradable sensación.

**Creí haberte dicho que resolveríamos algunos asuntos, Tsunayuki.** Le dije mientras la observaba fijamente. Noté su creciente nerviosismo y es que nunca la llamaba por su nombre completo a menos que este enojado y ella sabía cómo era cuando pasaba eso. Sonreí maliciosamente para mis adentros. **Dime Tsunayuki... ¿Quién te crees que eres para decir que estas enamorada de mi por un mensaje de texto solo para luego huir? **Siseé amenazadoramente sin poder contenerme y es que me cabrea el solo recordarlo. **Por una vez en tu vida no pudiste tragarte la cobardía y decírmelo en la cara. Dime Tsunayuki, ¿acaso es difícil de responder? **Le gruñí. Su rostro comenzó a humedecerse por las lágrimas que cruelmente caían de sus ojos, haciéndome darme cuenta de cómo actuaba. Le solté y me alejé unos pasos antes de levantar la mirada. No me esperaba lo que paso a continuación. Sentía mi mejilla arder dando prueba de que de verdad había sucedido.

Tsuna me había abofeteado.

Voltee a verla nuevamente notando como ocultaba su mirada tras su cabello y temblaba ligeramente. Sus manos estaban apretadas contra su pecho. Me sentí culpable y es que había hablado de más, nada de lo que había dicho era lo que sentía en realidad o al menos no así.

**¿Q... quien te crees tú?** Susurró de una forma casi inaudible. **¿Quién te crees para venir a mi casa y tratarme así? **Me sentí miserable al ver como más lagrimas caían por su rostro y se abrazaba a sí misma. **¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de tratarme así?** Susurró pero su voz se quebró al final. **Y si hui qué... no es como si sintieses algo por mí. Solo fui una compañía más. **

Abrí los ojos sorprendido por lo que dijo y cuando repare en lo que pasaba estaba encima suyo, no sabía en que terminamos en el suelo. Solo sentía rabia por sus palabras.

**¡¿Es que puedes ser más estúpida?! ¡¿Crees que si solo fueses una mas como dices habría venido?! **Le grité y no me importo verla encogerse del miedo... ahora iba a hablar yo.** Dime Tsuna, alguna vez me has visto ir tras alguien o siquiera interesarme. ** Gruñí queriendo que me viera los ojos pero ella los tenía cerrados y en dirección a la pared. **¡Mírame cuando te hablo! **Dije antes de sujetarle del mentón y girar su rostro a mi dirección. **¡He dicho que me mires Tsuna! **Ella lentamente los abrió mostrándome aquella tan expresiva mirada. Las emociones que mostraba en este momento me sorprendieron.

Miedo. Dolor. Tristeza.

Todo el enojo desapareció tan rápido como vino.

**¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?** Susurré pasando una mano por la cabeza. **En verdad, ¿crees que si fueras como las demás chicas estaría aquí cuando podría estar con otra persona? **Le digo mientras la veo seguir llorando. **Tsuna... **

**Cállate. **Susurró.

**No lo hare. Sabes que nunca te hago caso Tsuna. **Sonrío levemente.

**Por favor... deja de hacer esto... **susurraste tratando de ocultar tu rostro con tus manos.

**Hacer que Tsuna.** Susurré con voz ronca en su oído. La sentí estremecerse.

**Esto. Jugar conmigo.** Susurraste.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo mientras apartaba tus manos para poder ver el bello sonrojo que poseía en ese momento.

**No estoy jugando Tsuna. Desde un comienzo esto fue en serio. **Dije colocando mi rostro a unos centímetros del de ella. **La única que no se dio cuenta fuiste tú... **Solté mientras trataba de besarle pero sus pequeñas manos me detuvieron.

**No es verdad... tu solo me utilizas como reemplazo de la persona que verdaderamente quieres... **

**¿Reemplazo? **Pregunte confundido. **¿Quién te metió esa absurda idea en tu cabeza? **Pregunte molesto porque sabía que Tsuna era incapaz de pensar algo así sin la colaboración de un tercero.

.

* * *

.

Maldicion... sin querer saque a relucir aquello. No pude evitarlo cuando el insinuó que me quería, que me correspondía... pero tenía mis dudas. ¿Qué pasa si lo que dijo Bianchi resulta verdad? ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?

.

* * *

.

**Tsuna... ¿Quién te dijo que eras un reemplazo? ¿Quién te dijo eso?** Preguntaba hasta que recordé. **Fue ella...** Susurré. **Fue Bianchi, ¿verdad?** Le pregunté recordando que la había visto de lejos hace una semana. **Ella vino a verte cuando estuvo en Namimori, ¿no? **Ella negó lo que dije pero lo tensa que estaba más la expresión de angustia que tenía hacía todo obvio.

Suspiré. A veces Tsuna era muy ingenua. No puedo concebir la idea de que le crea todavía a Bianchi después de todo lo que le ha hecho y eso, porque algo me dice que no me lo ha contado todo.

**Sin duda eres Dame-Tsuna...** Te dije mientras apartaba sus manos y me acercaba nuevamente. **Mira que creerle a Bianchi. **Expresé mientras veía su expresión de no entender nada. No era rara esa expresión pero ya era hora. **Dilo.** Solté y ella me miro aun mas confundida. **Di que me amas.** Dije sin vergüenza alguna en lo que una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en mi rostro al ver el rojo que bañaba el rostro de Tsunayuki.

**¿Q-qué? **Tartamudeaste.

**Dilo. **Ordené mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente. Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse debajo del mío. **Dilo Tsuna. Dilo.** Gruñí roncamente pero al ver su negativa tuve una mejor idea. **Al parecer tendré que convencerte ¿no? **Le dije mientras me alejaba y aflojaba mi corbata. Su expresión casi infantil se me hacia totalmente excitante. Como pasaba su lengua por sus labios... fue suficiente.

.

* * *

.

Atrapó sus labios en un beso demandante que ella no podía seguir. Sus labios se movían en torpes movimientos por lo nerviosa que estaba y al notar esto Reborn no pudo evitar sonreír entre besos. Acaricio por sobre la ropa el pecho de Tsuna soltando ella un jadeo que el aprovecho para introducir su lengua en aquel caliente y húmedo interior. Los jadeos que soltaba Tsuna inundaban el lugar. Dirigió sus labios a su cuello dejándole marcas que no se irían en un tiempo, marcándole la clavícula entre besos y mordidas.

**R-Reborn... aquí no... **Pidió Tsuna con la poca cordura que le quedaba y es que se sentía tan bien. _¿Siempre se sintió así? O esta vez... es diferente. _Pensó mientras veía a los ojos al sexy azabache que había levantado la mirada para admirarla. Lo siguiente que sintió fue a Reborn cargarla como una novia mientras entre besos avanzaba a la habitación.

Aferrándose a su cuello temiendo que todo no fuese más que un placentero sueño le dejo hacer. Pronto sintió su espalda chocar contra la suave textura del colchón antes de sentir de nuevo las manos de Reborn recorriendo su cuerpo.

Rápidamente se cubrió la boca con sus manos tratando de acallar esos vergonzosos sonidos que comenzaban a salir de sus labios pero Reborn no pensaba dejarle hacerlo. **No hagas eso Tsuna... quiero oírte... ** Dijo con una lasciva sonrisa mientras colaba una de sus manos por el bibidi y masajeaba uno de sus pezones divirtiéndose al ver como el sonrojo de la chica aumentaba.

**No... R-Reborn... ahhh... **gimió Tsuna mientras escuchaba una suave risita provenir de su acompañante.

**Sabes Tsuna… me encanta que cada vez que lo hacemos parece que todavía sigues siendo una virgen. **Susurró el azabache mientras de un tirón le arrebataba el bibidi dejándola desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Ni tonto ni perezoso se abalanzó sobre uno de los botones rosas mordiéndolo, jugando con el mientras su mano atendía al otro. Tsuna gemía fuertemente excitándolo aun mas mientras ahora atendía al otro pezón. Dejo eso para besarle apasionadamente mientras deslizaba su boca por su mentón, su cuello, trazando un camino de besos y mordidas hasta llegar a su ombligo donde jugueteo con este creando espasmos de placer a la de por si excitada castaña que lo obligo a besarle nuevamente mientras torpemente trataba de quitarle la ropa a Reborn.

Irguiéndose un poco regalándole una lujuriosa mirada mientras se despojaba de su saco y camisa con desesperante lentitud sintiendo como Sawada lo atraía con la corbata nuevamente y juntaba sus sexos causando fricción que arranco un fuerte gemido de Tsuna y un ronco jadeo de Reborn.

**Pareces impaciente.** Gruñó el jugando con su cuerpo, una de sus manos traviesa se coló en el pequeño shorts y rozo la húmeda braguita arrancándole otro gemido a la castaña. _Deja de jugar. _Pensó Tsuna ansiosa mientras gemía con más fuerza al sentir los dedos de Reborn jugar en su interior. Estaba completamente desnuda a su merced.

**Eres tan hermosa Tsuna.** Expresó Reborn entre mordías y besos.

Cansado de jugar, beso aquello labios ya hinchados por tanto deseo. Mientras se desprendía de sus últimas prendas y se colocaba en la entrada de la joven internándose en ella de una sola estocada. El gemido de dolor fue acallado por sus labios mientras la distraía besándola y acariciándola por todas partes. Acostumbrándose a la intromisión movió las caderas avisándole al azabache que ya podía moverse.

Lentamente comenzó a embestirle, profunda y deliciosamente con los jadeos y gemidos de ambos inundando la habitación.

**Más... más rápido... Reborn...** Ordenó jadeante. Le era difícil respirar bien. Reborn obedeció sintiendo que ya se vendría al igual que Tsuna que ya sentía el clímax. Con un fuerte gemido terminaron a la vez, dejando Reborn caer su cuerpo al lado del de Tsuna mientras ambos trataban de calmar su respiración.

**Tsu... **

**Te amo Reborn...** susurró Tsuna cortando lo que iba a decir, volteando a verle soñolienta.

**Y yo a ti Tsuna...** Dijo sonriente Reborn mientras acomodaba a la pequeña chica en su pecho pensando en cómo se tomarían los demás su ahora formal relación con Tsuna, contando los celosos que eran con ella. Sonrió divertido mientras el sueño le vencía. Giotto e Iemitsu lo iban a matar cuando se enteraran todo lo que le había hecho a su pequeño ángel pero...

.

_...nadie dijo que esto sería fácil..._

_._

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui por hoy, quiero agradecer a:

**Destraik: **NO ME MATES! XD

**Darky: **jojojojojo ojala te haya gustao el lemon perdona si no es que soy primeriza en estas cosas :9

**moonlight0904: **jejje... ojala te guste :3

**Alexita MoCa: **arigatoi :3

**Yami-neechan: **jojojo aki te trake el siquiente capitlo y me alegre mucho que te guste el fic, ojala este capi tbm te haya gustado :)

**Nezu'K: **aki el cuarto capitulo jejje... ya te habia mandado un adelanto pero aki esta la verdad XD

**yoss natsuki: **jajja me alegra que te guste el fic y bianchi en la historia tenia que ser la villana para meter la cizaña, sin un buen villano no hay historia.

Gracias por comentarme *3*...

Esta demostrado que dejar un review no mata y hace que la autora tenga mejores ideas X3

bye by


	5. Epílogo: Si no puedes con ellos úneteles

**Hola minna... siento la gran demora, en especial a ti querida lu-chan que para colmo te habia pasado un adelanto X3... pero eso ya no importa (dice con un casco sobre su cabeza) aqui traigo el ultiño capítulo de esta historia...**

**Lamento no haberles avisado en el capitulo anterior pero es que se me paso... u.u... pero sin mas...**

**Disfrutenlo X3**

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece sino habría YAOI! O Tsuna seria mujer… XD

* * *

**Epílogo:**

**Si no puedes con ellos... úneteles**

**.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Reborn y Tsuna habían formalizado su relación, todo iba de maravilla hasta que en la primera salida oficial que tenían se encontraron con la familia de la castaña. El padre de Tsuna armó un escándalo de porque el azabache estaba besando a su niña mientras la madre de ella felicitaba a la pareja.

**Ya era hora Reborn-kun. Te estabas tardando. **Dijo la mayor sorprendiendo a todos.

**¿Te habías dado cuenta mamma? **Preguntó divertido Reborn viendo el enorme sonrojo de Tsunayuki.

**Claro, mi pequeña Tsu-chan no hacía nada por ocultarlo. **Dijo Nana observando lo roja que estaba su hija y como era arrastrada por su hermano mayor lejos para hablar con esta.

Estando a una distancia considerable, Giotto Sawada volteo a encarar a su hermanita. Esta lo miró nerviosa por su posible reacción porque este era muy celoso con ella. Tenía un gran complejo de hermano mayor que le hizo no tener casi ningún novio a la pobre Tsunayuki.

**Giotto-nii...** Tsuna no sabía que decirle a su hermano en ese momento.

**No hare una escena como el viejo si eso es lo que te preocupa Tsuna.** Dijo el rubio mirándola directamente con esos ojos azules que atrapaban a mas de una chica. **Solo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Eres feliz con **_**él**_**? **Dijo susurrando venenosamente lo último sin poder evitarlo, la chica sonrió nerviosa al ver como se dirigía a Reborn.

**Sí... soy feliz Giotto-nii...** Contestó la menor de los Sawada mientras observaba como su hermano suspiraba.

**Sabes que lo asesinare si te hace algo, ¿no?** Aclaró el mayor a lo cual su hermana le sonrió con cariño.

**Sé que Giotto-nii siempre me cuidara.** Dijo abrazando a su hermano que recibió gustoso el gesto. Giotto volteo en dirección donde estaban sus padres con el roba inocencias porque algo le decía que su hermanita ya no era virgen. Llámenlo intuición o paranoia pero algo se lo decía y eso le molestaba. En fin, su mirada se cruzo con la de Reborn y le mando una mirada de advertencia al más puro estilo Nana Sawada al azabache que le sonrió divertido.

Ya quería ver que tanto sonreía el empresario cuando conozca a Tsuna enojada, si, eso sería digno de ver.

Porque nadie quería ver a Giotto, Tsuna o a Nana Sawada enojados a menos que no tenga sentido de supervivencia.

_Ojala eso pase pronto. _Pensó el otro todavía abrazando a su hermanita mientras en su mente sonreía maliciosamente.

.

* * *

.

El verdadero escándalo vino un mes después de que la familia Sawada supiera de la relación de su niña con el _roba inocencias _como llamaba Giotto en su mente a Reborn. Ni la adorable Nana mantuvo la calma ese día y eso que la mujer tenía la paciencia de los dioses. Los miembros de la familia dejaban a la mujer regañar a su futuro yerno sin atreverse a meterse y es que la mujer era realmente aterradora cuando se enojaba, además estaba que Iemitsu y Giotto disfrutaban del espectáculo mientras Tsuna pensaba si intervenir o no.

Se preguntaran el porqué de la ira de alguien que normalmente es muy dulce pues es fácil.

Sawada Nana se acababa de enterar que su bebe estaba embarazada con tan solo 20 años de edad, sabía que estos mantenían relaciones pero no creyó posible que no se cuidaran y de todo culpaba a Reborn porque sabía que su niña no pensaría en eso, lo más seguro es que se le olvidara por como es.

**Mamma...** Trató de hablar Reborn pero la mirada irritada de la mujer lo calló al instante y es que no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda al sentir la intenciones asesinas de la mujer hacia su persona.

**Nada de mamma Reborn... creí que tu y Tsuna se cuidarían. Son aún muy jóvenes para ser padres.** Sermoneó la mujer. Los otros miembros de la familia veían a la mujer sorprendidos, en especial los hermanos. _¿Qué no mamá se había embarazado de Giotto a los 19?_ Pensaron mirándose entre sí.

Tsuna supo en ese momento que si no intervenía se iba a quedar viuda antes de poder casarse.

**Mamá, tranquilízate... tú te embarazaste de Giotto-nii teniendo un año menos que yo. **Dijo la menor siendo observada con incredulidad por los hombres que estaban allí. **Además, vas a dejar a mi hijo sin padre si sigues así mamá. **Susurró Tsuna observando cómo su madre la veía molesta para luego suspirar.

**Lo siento hija, es que creí que se cuidarían mas y esperarían a casarse.** Habló Nana antes de voltear a ver a Reborn peligrosamente. **¿Por qué se van a casar, no?** Preguntó siniestramente. El azabache no sabía que responder y es que tenia la sensación de que aunque dijera sí la matriarca de los Sawada no estaría conforme.

**¡Mamá...!** Gritó sonrojada Tsuna. _Sin duda alguna le había tocado una familia muy especial._ Pensó al ver a su padre amenazar también a Reborn siendo apoyado por Giotto. _Y aun faltan que los chicos se enteren. _Cuando se dio cuenta de esto último palideció.

_¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¿Qué les diré ahora?_ Pensó desesperada Tsuna mientras era atrapada por Reborn antes de caer al suelo desmayada. Alguien definitivamente la odiaba allí arriba.

.

* * *

.

Pasaron dos días desde el encuentro familiar, quedaron de reunirse con los chicos en una cafetería que había en el centro para informarles algo importante. Tsuna estaba dirigiéndose al local nerviosa en compañía de Reborn que parecía indiferente ante lo que iba a pasar. Como deseo poder hacer lo mismo.

Cuando entraron en la mesa más alejada del lugar se encontraban tranquilamente sentados todos y eso aterró mas a Tsuna, desde cuando ellos eran así. Normalmente armaban un escándalo de proporciones bíblicas y que era eso... Hibari y Mukuro estaban entablando una conversación decente sin peleas. Estaba comenzando a sentirse mal.

**Tranquila Tsuna, todo irá bien.** Dijo Reborn percatándose del estado de su pareja. Ella asintió y se aferró mas al brazo de este mientras avanzaban hacia los demás.

**Reborn-san, Tsunayuki-sama.** Saludó Gokudera al percatarse de sus presencias pero calló al ver como Tsuna estaba aferrada al brazo de Reborn. Casi todos tuvieron las mismas reacciones al verlos así.

**Kufufufu después de todo no te quedaste sin hacer nada. ¿Verdad Reborn-kun?** Dijo con amenaza en la voz Mukuro y es que a Chrome y a Tsunayuki les tenía un gran cariño y no permitiría que nadie las lastimara. Reborn sonrió arrogante haciendo que mas de uno le mire con molestia.

Chrome observó a Tsuna notando su nerviosismo y que se encontraba algo pálida.

**¿Estás bien Tsu-chan?** Preguntó preocupada Chrome puesto que la pequeña Sawada era su mejor amiga. Todos voltearon a ver a Tsuna que se encontraba pálida y se preocuparon. Reborn la sentó en una silla y Haru le alcanzó un vaso de agua que la chica tomó tranquilamente.

**¿Te encuentras mejor Tsuna?** Preguntó preocupado el ex basebolista de la secundaria Namimori.

**Sí. No se preocupen chicos... es algo normal...** Dijo sin pensar sus palabras hasta que su Dame mente las proceso. Volteó a ver a Reborn y lo vio sonreír burlonamente. _Ni siendo novios deja la manía de molestarme. _Pensó Tsuna mientras sentía que pronto vendría la lluvia de preguntas.

**¿Cómo que es algo normal Tsunayuki-sama? ¿Acaso está enferma? **Preguntó preocupadísimo Hayato.

**Herbívora, ¿Qué rayos es lo que tienes? **Ordenó saber Hibari Kyoya.

**Kufufufu Tsuna-chan me da curiosidad por qué dices que es normal.** La risa de Mukuro se oyó mas escalofriante de lo que era normalmente y eso que Tsuna ya no lo creía humanamente posible.

**Anno... etto... **Tsuna estaba que se moría del nerviosismo. **Bueno... verán yo...**

**Dame-Tsuna está embarazada.** Dijo Reborn si tacto alguno mientras observaba las reacciones de los demás. Ryohei que sorprendentemente había estado callado abrió los ojos sorprendido antes de gritar EXTREMO. Gokudera y Yamamoto se quedaron con los ojos abiertos por el shock, en especial Hayato que cayó de sentón en su silla sin poder asimilarlo. Chrome miró sonriente a la pareja y les felicitó sinceramente. Mukuro y Hibari... de ellos no se hizo esperar que reaccionaran violentamente y es que después de Giotto ese par era de los que más celaban Tsuna.

**¡HIIIIIIIIIII!** Gritó Tsuna al ver como Reborn era atacado por aquel par. **Dejen de pelear.** Pidió Tsuna pero fue ignorada por los tres y allí comenzó la destrucción del establecimiento. Una ola de terror al compás de los kufufufu, kamikorose y sonrisas arrogantes arrasaba todo y con ello la paciencia de dos adorables jóvenes.

Un aura oscura comenzó a aflorar de la tímida Chrome y de la asustadiza y dulce Tsunayuki. Todos menos aquel trió de problemáticos temieron por sus vidas... hasta que desgraciadamente aparecieron ante ellos Dark-Tsuna y Dark-Chrome con su temible esplendor.

El primero en dejar de pelear fue Mukuro que tuvo la desgracia de ver a Chrome molesta en mas de una oportunidad, traumas del pasado volvieron a su mente mientras obedientemente se sentaba cuando la peli índigo lo ordenó. Si creen que los otros dos tuvieron tiempo de reírse se equivocan porque una temible Tsuna sujeto a Reborn de la corbata y lo arrastro ante una silla y le ordenó sentarse. Este iba a negarse pero cuando Tsuna volteo a verle notó que tenia la aterradora mirada que posea Nana cuando se le informó del embarazo. Hibari no fue tonto e hizo lo mismo porque en el pasado también llego a conocer ese temible lado de Tsunayuki y cabe decir que termino yendo al hospital.

**Solo lo diré una vez...** Dijo aterradoramente Tsuna mientras un aura perturbadora la rodeaba. **Ustedes pagaran las reparaciones del lugar quieran o no porque si me llego a enterar que no lo hicieron... **La sonrisa de la joven se volvió dulcemente amenazante. **Solo pregúntenle a Hibari-san lo que les puede pasar.** Dijo sonriendo con inocencia mientras los otros dos veían a un Hibari Kyoya que experimentaba un escalofrió de terror puro. Eso asustó a todos alrededor porque que el gran Hibari Kyoya, el terror de Namimori, este en ese estado significaba que debió haber sido algo horrible. Sin cuestionar obedecieron a Tsunayuki que demostró ese día ser igual de peligrosa que Giotto Sawada cuando se enfurecía.

Cuando Giotto se enteró de lo sucedido estuvo todo el día lamentándose por haberse perdido ver la cara de Reborn al descubrir lo aterradora que era su hermana cuando estaba cabreada. Sus inseparables amigos que irónicamente eran los primos o los hermanos mayores de los amigos de su hermana le contaban todo lo que pasó además de que se puso a averiguar qué es lo que le hizo su querida Tsu-chan a Kyoya.

En el momento en que supo que pasó tuvo lastima por el Hibari menor, Alaude le contó que su hermano estuvo internado en el hospital con dos costillas rotas y una contusión en la cabeza mas no le dio detalles porque Kyoya nunca le quiso hablar de ello. Si que su linda hermanita era aterradora cuando quería.

Esa noche durmió muy bien soñando como había estado de aterrado Reborn o como Kyoya había sido apaleado.

.

* * *

.

Un sensual azabache de rizadas patillas se encontraba cómodamente durmiendo boca abajo mientras la suave brisa del verano se colaba por la ventana de la habitación. Era un momento agradable y parecía que nada importunaría su sueño... parecía... porque aquel hombre que no aparentaba más de 26 años sintió dos bulto sobre su espalda.

**Papi. Papi. Papi despieta. **Llamaba una niña de tres años de cabellos castaños y mirada oscura mientras se retorcía encima de la espalda de su padre reclamando atención. Un niño que también de cabellos tan oscuros como los de su padre y ojos caramelo también acostado sobre el azabache se bajó y se acurrucó a su lado buscando dormir. Su madre los había levantado temprano porque debían desayunar.

**Mmmm... Natsumi vas lastimar a papá...** Dijo el mayor sin abrir los ojos. La niña dejo de moverse y se acomodó al lado de su hermano viendo a su papi. Se acercó y puso su manita en la mejilla de este causando que abriera los ojos mostrando el color ónix de estos. Colocándose de costado cargó a su hija para acomodarla sobre su pecho mientras el pequeño se acercaba a su padre y se acurrucaba en su barriga. **Sora... estas dejando sin aire a papá. **Dijo el hombre más el nene no le prestó atención. Un pesado suspiró salió de sus labios.

**Has perdido el toque Reborn.** Dijo una voz femenina en la puerta. Reborn desvió la mirada y se quedó contemplándola. Los años no habían pasado para la hermosa castaña que tenia por esposa. Aun conservaba aquella aura infantil e inocente.

**Estamos cansados Tsuna... ¿No crees que es muy temprano?** Se quejó el hombre tratando de buscar una forma de mover a su hijo de su abdomen. Tsuna al ver lo que intentaba su esposo se acercó a él y cargó con cuidado a Sora mientras este se acurrucaba en el pecho de su madre.

**Sora... tenemos que ir a ver a los abuelos...** Susurró Tsunayuki observando cómo su pequeño se negaba a despertar. **Tenían que salir igual de tercos que tu.** Dijo algo divertida Tsuna mientras miraba a Reborn que se hacía a un lado invitándola a acostarse. Tsuna tranquila se sentó a su lado, acercó su rostro al suyo para besarle siendo correspondida al instante. Una risita les interrumpió y es que la pequeña Natsumi les veía sonrojada. **Acaso la princesa también quiere que papi la mime. **Preguntó Tsuna cariñosa mientras le hacia cosquillas con una mano a la nena, esta reía divertida.

Reborn veía todo con una sonrisa leve. Tsuna se acostó a su lado con cuidado de no molestar a un durmiente Sora, acomodando su cabeza en pecho cerró los ojos cómoda y sin preocuparse porque desde hace un rato todo lo de la cocina estaba apagado.

**Hoy quedémonos en casa Tsuna. Iemitsu entenderá que querremos un rato en familia. **Dijo Reborn acomodando a la pequeña Natsumi que bostezó dando a relucir su cansancio. Pasó un rato sin recibir respuesta de Tsuna y volteó la cabeza para verle y se percató que ya se encontraba dormida. **Ni aunque pasen los años dejaras de ser Dame-Tsuna... mira que hacerte la fuerte cuando seguro estabas mas cansada que nosotros tres. **Susurró Reborn antes de besar los cabellos de Tsuna. **Aunque seguro fue eso lo que me atrajo de ti... **Murmuró comenzando a sentirse vencido por el sueño. Observó una vez más a su familia mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido.

_¿Si no nos hubiésemos emborrachado aquella vez que hubiera pasado?_

_¿Y si me hubieses dicho que no aceptabas que fuésemos amigos con derecho a todo?_

_¿Si no nos hubiéramos conocido aquel día en la fiesta de Dame-Dino?_

_¿Si aquella vez me rechazabas y le creías a Bianchi?_

Con cada pregunta el sueño le vencía cada vez mas y cuando el ultimo rastro de conciencia aun estaba intacto se dio cuenta que pensar que no tendría a Tsuna a su lado o que Sora o Natsumi no existiesen le aterraba mas sentir en la lejanía una manito aferrándose a su ropa, el calor de Tsuna a su lado y la respiración pausada de Sora le hizo caer tranquilo al mundo de los sueños porque todo lo que tenia era real... y nada ni nadie cambiaria ese hecho...

Porque todo siempre tuvo una razón de ser... Reborn durmió con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro esperando que al despertar pasara lo que pasara estuviera al lado de las personas que amaba.

**Fin**

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui se queda... agradesco a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este corto fic... tambien a aquellos que me mandaron sus reviews, hicieron que musa apareciera mas rapido de lo usual :3

Gracias de corazon T.T

**Inesu-chan:** X3

**Alexita MoCa:** Gracias por haberme seguido XD

**Yami-neechan:** Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por haberme seguido y comentado desde el principio X3

**Nezu'K:** Aqui esta el capitulo que te debia... ojala te guste mi querida lu-chan y yo tbm te amodorro. XD

Gracias por comentar... *3*

Esta demostrado que dejar un review no mata y hace que la autora tenga mejores ideas X3

bye by


End file.
